CSI fanfic still need a title
by Totally Stoked
Summary: CSI one year later, GSR YOBLING new characters. i suck at summaries


UNTITLED

CSI FANFICTION

CSI a year into the future, Sara's back; a new CSI joins the team and someone from Greg's past comes back. GSR, Yo! Bling!, Nimily, Grandy,

This story is based on a dream my sister had; So the story is dedicated to her for being my inspiration, beta, and writing helper. Plus its her birthday too

Disclaimer: I would gladly own CSI. I almost did, but those damn ebay snipers...

CSI FANFICTION : Currently Untitled

October 19, 2008

A young maid knocked on the door of room 231 at the Hilton Hotel in Las Vegas.

There was no answer.

She pushed open the door.

Nothing seemed out of place until she glanced at the couch.

She screamed in horror as she saw the dark haired man slumped over, the pool of blood on the floor widening.

Gil Grissom, surrounded by his team of graveyard shift CSIs, began to examine the crime scene.

His team for the night consisted of Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders, and Emily Lawrence.

_Flashback_

_1 year ago_

_Grissom's phone began to ring._

_"Grissom"_

_"__So you're in the parking lot?"_

_"Ok, you just go through the main doors and turn left down the hallway, it should lead you right to the locker room"_

_"Bye"_

_Grissom ushered the team into the empty locker room._

_"I want to introduce everyone to the newest member of the graveyard shift, she's a friend of Sara's from San Francisco and was just transferred here-"_

_Almost as if on cue, a brunette walked into the room. She was about five foot six, with remarkable blue eyes. She looked as if she was in her late twenties to early thirties. _

_Greg, who hadn't been paying much attention, turned around._

_"Little __Greggie__ Sanders?" she exclaimed_

_He looked at her, confused for a moment. Then it hit him._

_"Aw, __Em__ No one has called me __Greggie__ for like twenty years._

_Nick had been jabbing Greg's ribs with his elbows._

_"What?" Greg yelled at Nick_

_"Nothing __Greggie__" Nick snickered._

_Grissom cleared his throat_

_"As I was saying, this is Emily __Lawrence,__ she's a CSI level 2, transferred from San Francisco and will be working graveyard"_

_Emily said hi and shook hands with every one._

_When she got to Nick she gave him a brief, but flirty smile._

_"Hey Sara" She grinned and hugged her friend._

_She got to Greg last._

_"__Greggie__!"__ She hugged him _

_"You are the only person I would ever allow to call me that" He responded _

_"Oh, I think I know someone else who could call you that" She messed up his hair_

Grissom stood over the body

"We've got a male DB, looks to be in his late twenties or early thirties" Grissom started

"He has an obvious GSW to the head" Emily continues

Greg enters the hotel room, shoe covers on his feet and gloves already on.

"Nice of you to join us Sanders" Grissom said without looking up.

"Sorry, my Denali wouldn't start, what did I miss?"

"John Doe, GSW to the head, massive bleeding," Sara informed him

Greg looked and instantly paled.

"Fred" he mumbled

"Excuse me?"

"He's not a John Doe, His name is Fred Williams he was my neighbor till we were ten and then my roommate in college"

"That's Fred? I haven't seen him since Jake's wedding. That was, what twelve years ago?" Emily asked

"Yeah, what was Fred doing in Vegas?"

"I don't know…"

"Wait, both of you know our vic?" Grissom interrupted.

"Greg knows, I haven't seen him in twelve years, I knew him" she said, knew obviously being the active word.

"Knew, know, I don't care, I can't have you two on this case. Go back to the lab and send Warrick"

"That's not fair! I haven't even seen him in twelve years and even then I barely knew him"

"Emily" Grissom said in a warning tone

"Seriously, I only even knew him through my sister; he tagged along with her and Greg!" Emily argued

"Emily, go back to the lab. Send Warrick. You and Greg will go with Nick and Catherine on whatever other cases comes in"

"Fine, C'mon Greg"

Greg turns to Sara

"Make sure they don't get away with it Sara"

"You got it Greg" she says seriously

"Thanks"

Emily and Greg walked out of the room, and closed the door behind them.

Grissom scoped the room, his back turned from the scene.

"Griss, do we have a TOD?" Sara asked, reaching towards the wound with her gloved left hand.

"No…SARA YOU'RE DISTURBING THE SCENE!" he yelled as he turned around and saw her

"That's not important right now, he's still bleeding"

"He's what?"

"He's still bleeding" she touched his skin "and warm to the touch"

"Sara call 911"

Sara pulls her phone out and dials.

"911, this is CSI Sidle, I'm at a supposed murder scene but our vic is still alive and bleeding"

She pauses and waits for the dispatcher to respond.

"Room 231 at the Hilton"

She pauses again

"Get here quick, he's lost a lot of blood"

She hangs up the phone.

"Sara, you're going to go with the Paramedics, that way if he wakes up you can get his testimony, me and Warrick will handle things here"

"Griss, I'm not good with people. Send Warrick or Nick to the hospital."

"Sara, you are fine with people. You went away for a reason. I bet you have no problem with people now"

He kisses her lightly.

"I still think you should send Nick" she pouts at her fiancée

"Nick isn't even on this case honey"

"Ok fine, but you owe me"

"I know" he says suggestively

"Naughty, naughty boy" she laughs

There is a knock at the door.

Grissom walks toward the door and looks through the peephole.

"It's the paramedics" he tells Sara as he opens the door.

Grissom leads the paramedics to Fred.

"Holy shit, that's a lot of blood" a young paramedic says looking slightly nauseous.

The paramedics quickly load Fred onto a gurney.

"CSI Sidle is going to go with you, she'll give you the vic's info and stick around for updates on his condition" Grissom tells the paramedics.

"Ok, let's go"

Sara grabs her kit and follows the paramedics

"I HATE YOU" she mouths at Grissom but then smiles.

He smiles and shakes his head.

Greg and Emily walk, or in Emily's case stomp into the break room, where Warrick, Catherine, and Nick are sitting.

"Whoa, duck and cover Emily's pissed" Catherine joked

Warrick jokingly dove on the floor.

Emily glares at both of them.

"Jeez Em. Where'd your sense of humor go?" Warrick asked

"I think I left it at the scene" she says dryly

"Speaking of which, why are you back?" Nick asked

Emily breathes deeply

"Because Grissom thinks that because I knew the victim when I was fourteen that I couldn't handle the case" she says

"That sucks" Nick said sympathetically.

"Whatever, Warrick you have to go to room 231 at the Hilton. You're on the case now" Emily tells him, taking off her vest.

"Thanks Em"

He turns to walk out

"I'll bring her some Midol on the way back" He whispers to Nick.

Nick shakes his head.

"I frigging heard that!" Emily yells at Warrick's back, as Catherine throws a half empty water bottle at him.

The bottle hits Warrick in the shoulder and lands at his feet.

He picks it up and throws it backwards towards Nick and Catherine, who dive out of the way.

The bottle hits Greg on the top of his head.

"CHICAGO!" Greg blurts out.

"Chicago?" Catherine asks.

"Uh… Nevermind" He stutters

"Ok guys, I'm gonna take Mr. RubberRoom here and figure out what's wrong with him, and make sure that water bottle didn't give him brain damage." She says winking at Nick and Emily.

Catherine ushers Greg out of the room.

"What happened at that hotel?" Nick asked pulling out a chair for Emily

"Thanks Nick" She sits down "Greg came in and saw the victim and said it was Fred Williams, this kid that lived down the street from me in San Gabriel when I was a kid. So I, like an idiot, say 'That's Fred I haven't seen him since Jake's wedding twelve years ago' and Grissom said since Greg and I knew the victim we needed to be off of the case"

"That sucks, if you haven't seen the guy in twelve years I doubt you're gonna get emotionally involved" he says to her

"Try telling that to Grissom" she shakes her head "Ok, new subject"

"Are you hungry? You can have half of my sandwich I brought for lunch." he offers

"Um sure, actually I am getting hungry. Wait just as long as it isn't peanut butter, I HATE peanut butter."

Nick laughs

"What? Peanut Butter is pretty much the grossest substance on earth. I don't care how much my sister loves the stuff, it's frigging gross. Oh crap, did I offend you? I mean if you like peanut butter that's fine;" she rambles, getting flustered and embarrassed

"Em, slow down. I hate peanut butter too," he says walking to the fridge.

"Ok, so what did you bring?" she asks

"Chicken salad, It's good!" he says holding out half the sandwich "You want some?"

"Sure, there's two Vitamin Waters in there if you want one" she says

"Are they yours?" he asks

"No there Catherine's" she says sarcastically "Of course they're mine"

"Cool" he grabs the sandwich and drinks and brings them to the table

"Such service I get" Emily grins at him "And how may I tip you waiter? I'm fresh out of cash" she pulls her empty pockets out

He grins, his mouth full of sandwich.

He swallows his food and takes a swig of Lemonade Vitamin Water.

"Dinner tonight, we're both off"

Her eyes widen

"What?"

"You and me. Dinner tonight. Eight O clock. Unless you have plans" he says, starting to get flustered

"Like a date?" she says blushing furiously

"Well, yea, that's what I was thinking" he said in a southern drawl that made Emily get massive butterflies in her stomach

"Nick, I'd love to go to dinner with you, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh" he said in a defeated tone

"Nick, It's not that I don't want to go out with you, but we work together, and I'm just starting to really be a part of the team, and Ecklie's split up the team for less than inter-office dating and I know Grissom and Sara are together, but it caused issues for them too and…"

"Emily, you're rambling. If you don't want to go out with me it's fine."

"I'm sorry Nick"

Their pagers go off.

"We've got a suspected homicide" Emily said reading her page

She reaches for her keys

"Em, ride with me" Nick tilted his head towards the door

"Are you sure?"

"Get in the car Emily"

Sara is in the waiting room at the hospital.

A doctor comes out.

"Are you here for Fred Williams?" the doctor asks Sara

"Sara Sidle, I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab" she extends her hand

"Seth Benjamin" He shakes her hand "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mr. William didn't make it through surgery, he lost too much blood and the bullet would have paralyzed him or been fatal anyway."

"Ok, thank you Doctor Benjamin." She said in a semi grave tone.

Doctor Benjamin turned and disappeared into a far away room.

Sara pulled out her phone and called Grissom

"Hey" she said into the phone.

"Um He didn't make it"

"Did you get anything from the scene?"

"Alright I should be there soon."

"Love you too hon. Bye"

Sara turned and walked towards the exit

Grissom and Warrick examined the scene, so far they had found nothing.

Then Warrick saw it: On the pillow in the bedroom a long, curly blonde hair

"Griss, I think we've got a suspect"

Grissom came into the room.

Warrick showed him the hair

"Fred Williams had black hair right?"

"That's correct"

"I've got a long blonde hair. Someone else was here."

"Does the hair have epithelial cells on it?"Grissom questioned

"I thought you'd never ask" Warrick joked showing him the end of the hair

"Excellent, bag it and send it to DNA"

"Ok"

Warrick left the scene

Emily, Nick, Greg, and Catherine arrived at a "haunted house" on the outskirts of town.

A cop came out to greet them.

"I'm Catherine Willows, this is Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes and Emily Lawrence, we're with the crime lab"

"Molly Davis, LVPD"

"So what do we have here?" Greg asked, eager to get on with the case

"A haunted house for Halloween, there's actors inside who jump out and scare you, they're not supposed to touch you. They send a few kids through at a time and scare them. But a few kids stumbled on a body that wasn't a prop"

"Tell me you kept the kids here" Emily said

"What do you think I am? A rookie?" she replied pointing to a group of four teenagers.

"Thanks" Emily grabbed Nick and they walked towards the kids.

"Hi, I'm Emily Lawrence and this is Nick Stokes, we're with the crime lab"

"We didn't do anything!" The dark haired boy sneered.

"Nobody's saying you did, we just want to know what you saw" Nick told him

"Ignore him, he's an asshole" the other boy, this one blonde said to Nick.

"Whatever" the dark haired one muttered.

"Not whatever, this is a murder scene" Nick said

"We're gonna need names and pictures of all of you" Emily told them

"What are you some weird stalker?" the dark haired boy snapped.

"Oh, Chad shut up!" one of the girls yelled

"We're gonna have a fun shift" Nick whispered to Emily

"Ok start from the beginning, What happened in there?"

"You paged me?" Warrick said walking into the DNA lab.

"I did" Hodges answered

"What did you find?"

"This hair is female and is a close match to someone who works here" he hands Warrick the printout.

Warrick dials Grissom

"Grissom, you need to come to the lab, you're gonna want to see this"

Sara arrived at the lab and walked into the break room.

She reached into the fridge and grabbed a Vitamin Water.

Her pager went off as she took a sip, causing her to spill the drink on herself.

She walked towards the DNA lab.

"Ok start from the beginning, What happened in there?"

_Screams echo as Chad Jones, Drew Jones, Claire Bartley, and Amanda Lynden are waiting in line at the annual "House of Terror". Drew is getting annoyed at his brother, who is obnoxious towards everyone. Chad has his arm around Amanda, but his eye is wandering through the crowd. Drew is holding Claire's hand._

_"Next!" The attendant waved them through_

_Amanda and Claire both scream as someone jumps out near the entrance, this pattern continues until near the end of the haunted house_

_"I'm done!" __s__creamed Claire, who had been the target of most of the actors, as she grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him toward the exit. _

_Drew smiled and obligingly followed until he was dragged to the ground when Claire tripped._

_"Are you ok?" he asked her_

_"I think so, babe are you bleeding?"_

_THUMP_

_Amanda and Chad joined Drew and Claire on the ground_

_"Dude, who's bleeding?"__ Chad asked_

_Claire pulled her phone out of her pocket to use for light._

_As she opened it a true horror appeared before her eyes._

_Only inches from her face wide, terror filled eyes stared back into hers._

_"Claire __call__ 911!" Drew said_

"So you stumbled upon a body and called 911?" Nick asked

"Yeah, at first we thought it was a prop but when I looked at it I was pretty sure it was real" Claire told them.

Catherine and Greg processed the inside of the haunted house. There was fake blood everywhere and real blood all around the body.

"Uh, Cath, How do we know which blood is real and which is prop blood?" Greg asked looking around

"Start swabbing"

Grissom walked into the DNA lab, followed by Sara.

"What did you need to show me?" Grissom asked Warrick

"Look at this Griss" Warrick showed him the printout.

"What is it?" Sara asked

"We found a hair at the scene, and get this, the DNA has seven alleles in common with Emily" Warrick explained

"Doesn't Emily have a sister?"

Emily's pager started beeping.

"Grissom needs me to go back to the lab" Emily told Nick

"I can drive you"

"Ok thanks Nick"

They got into Nick's Denali.

"Cath! I got blood!" Greg yelled holding up a shovel

"Bag the swab, take a picture of where you found it, and get the shovel to the lab"

"Ok"

Emily and Nick walked into the DNA lab.

"What do you need Grissom?" Emily asked

"I need you're help with the case" he said

"Yeah, sure. Now you need my help" she said

"Emily you have a sister right?"

"Yes" she glanced at Sara hoping for her to clarify

"What does she look like?"

"A little shorter than me, blonde curly hair…"

"Blonde hair?" He interrupted

"Yes, why are you asking about my sister?"

"Where does your sister live?"

"Chicago, she works for their crime lab" Emily told him, clearly getting worried

"Griss, why are you asking about Sandi?" Emily asked him

"Sandi?" Nick asked

"Emily's sister," Sara told him

"I'm still confused, did something happen to Sandi?"

"Em, Warrick found a hair at the scene. It was a long blonde hair and it had seven alleles that matched you" Sara told her

"Wait, you think Sandi killed Fred. Sandy is a CSI in Chicago, she wouldn't kill anyone, and besides, why would she be in Vegas?"

"That's what we want you to find out"

"Wait, you took me off this case."

"Well now you're back on"

"Whatever I'm off tonight but I'll call Sandi and see what's going on"

Catherine and Greg returned to the lab to process the shovel for prints.

Meanwhile Emily is standing in the break room alone staring at her cell phone. She inhales sharply and dials the phone.

Fifteen minuets later she was sitting is a chair when Nick silently enters the break room. He walks up behind her and rests his hand on her shoulder. She jumps,"Jeez Nick DON'T do that!"She said semi laughing.

"Uh sorry," he said sheepishly "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just um…" she started "Never mind." She said shaking her head

"What's new with you?" she said obviously trying to change the subject

"Oh nothing much, Um I hate to ask but did you get in touch with…"

Just then she held up her hand while shaking her head.

"What? I just wanted to…"

"I know Nick, its fine. However, there is a reason I tried to change the subject."

"I know. I'm Sorry"

Emily shook her head and smiled sweetly at Nick.

About an hour later a woman walked into the lab. She had blonde curly hair slightly past her shoulders. She wasn't very tall, probably around 5'4 or 5'5. She was impishly cute with doe like green eyes. She was wandering around aimlessly, obviously lost.

Greg and Catherine are in the Lab processing the shovel for prints. The blonde walks past the window and Greg drops the shovel, which lands on Catherine's foot.

"Damnit Greg! That's evidence…And that frigging hurt!" Catherine yelled

"Sorry, Cath!"

"Whatever Greg, just finish processing the evidence I'm gonna go see what that girl needs"

"No you stay. I'll go help her" Greg insisted

"Ok, go"

Greg chased after the girl

Emily is sitting in the break room talking to Nick and drinking a Redbull.

Nick's pager goes off.

"Sorry Emily, Catherine needs me to check up on something, I'll see you later"

"Bye Nick"

Nick leaves the room.

A few minutes later, Sara comes in and sees Emily with her head in her hands.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Em, I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"Nick asked me out"

"That's awesome, you've been like obsessed with him since you got here"

"First of all I'm not obsessed, and second of all, I told him no"

"Why the hell would you tell him no? Do you have brain damage or something?"

"No, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because we work together and this team is my family; I can't do anything to jeopardize that"

"Emily, I think you're making a mistake. If Nick finally asked you, he's probably thought about all those things and thinks it's worth it"

"Maybe, If he ever asks again I'll be sure to remember this conversation" she says sarcastically "I'm off in five minutes, I'll see you later" Emily grabs her Redbull and heads for the locker room.

Greg catches up to the girl. He grabs her shoulder and she spins around. He smiles stupidly at her. She smiles at him too.

"Hi um do you think you could direct me to Mr.Grissoms office?" she asked politely.

Greg continues to make a face at her this time as if he had something he wanted to tell her.

"Oh no way!" she exclaimed "Greg! I totally forgot you worked here!" she said enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here Sandi? Oh hey isn't you're birthday soon?" he said unable to contain himself

"Yeah actually that's why I'm here. A few of my friends and I flew out for my birthday,if I had known you were out here I would have come to see you." She replied

"You wanna take a walk with me? I'll give you a tour of the lab" He said, smiling his cutest smile

"I'd like that"


End file.
